In This Crazy Life
by ladyluckx13
Summary: Suzanne finds out the secret her family has been keeping from her for years and she has to tell her cousins. SHe finds comfort in the most unexpected place. M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT/LANGUAGE DM/OC with slight HP/OC
1. I'm Who?

She was different, but aren't we all a bit different? She liked boys, hanging out with her friends, going to watch football games; no different than anyone else. Well except for one thing, she was the daughter of one of the most dangerous men in the world, a serial killer if you will. But the strangest thing of all is not that her father is a killer, but no one knew about her father. No one knew that she was the spawn of a serial killer, and things had to stay that way.

To tell her story starting from the day she was born would be helpful. Tom Riddle had always thought Maybelle Hadria was a beauty queen; the way she walked, the way she talked, the beauty of the way she sang. Suzanne was the product of a one night stand between a young Tom Riddle and Maybelle Hadria. Of course, Suzanne didn't find this out until she was "of age". Her mother was a muggle, and her father was a very dangerous wizard; that is until the day he was killed by her cousin's best friend.

Most people know the story of Harry Potter, in fact it's one of the most famous stories of all time. He was the only one who could defeat him. But could she ever really forgive Harry or her father for that matter. It was something she struggled with all of her life, and to this day still did.

Her mother was left alone after the announcement of her birth, and all Suzanne got was a lousy birthday card, usually a week before or after her actual date of birth. She'd never put two and two together but it wasn't until she met a young Harry Potter that things really began to change.

Her mother later married Gideon Prewett, and Suzanne and her mother both changed their last names when Suzanne was just four years old. She called Gideon her father from then on, and she never knew who her real father was, well not until her seventeenth birthday.

Suzanne sat at home with her mother, brother, and father as they celebrated her birthday. She was officially of age, and all she wanted to do was break all the rules. She had finished opening all of her presents and all that was left was a gift bag. She took the bag from her mother and looked at her family, an excited smile on her face. She shook the bag violently, "What is it?" she asked before searching through the bag.

She froze when she found out what was in them, seventeen cards with her name written neatly on the envelope. She looked up at her mother, "What is this?" she demanded.

"Honey, there's something we haven't told you," her mother said grabbing for her father's hand. Robert looked at the three of them and stood from the dinner table.

Suzanne looked at her parents and a look of fear spread across her face. "What's going on?" she asked as her parents avoided her eyes.

Her mother was the one to speak. "Those are letter from your father," she stated, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

Suzanne turned to her father and smiled, "How come I never got them before, daddy?"

Her father turned away from her and her mother looked at her again, "You're real father. He's not your biological father."

Suzanne looked at her mother, then at the man she'd called her father for as long as she could remember. "What the bloody hell are you talking about? If he's not really my father, then who is?"

Her mother avoided eye contact again and whispered the name of her father, "Tom Riddle." Suzanne dropped her fork and stared at her mother.

"Mom, Tom Riddle?" she looked at the man she called father. "She isn't serious, you know how terrible You-Know-Who is. There is no possible way he's my father; I'll be shunned from the wizardry world."

Gideon looked at his stepdaughter and nodded his head, "She's right. Unfortunately he is you father, however no one has to know he's your father. If this gets out it could cause problems for us as a family, I could lose my job. So, it's important that you keep this quiet."

It was then that Suzanne looked back at the letters sitting in front of her. "These are all from him? Since he left? Where the fuck have they been." Suzanne glared daggers at her mother and pushed her chair violently from the table as it fell back with a bang. She rushed to her, still holding the letters.

**--**

It has been one year since Suzanne found out the truth about her life and today she was telling her stepfather's side of the family. All this time she thought this family was hers, but they weren't; it was all just a lie and now they were going to figure that out too.

Suzanne arrived at the Burrow with her pet dog, Newfy by her side. She stood about 20 meters from the front door and she sighed heavily as she looked up at it. Her heart ached as Suzanne realized that the people she once called family were only that in name, not by blood, and more than likely this was going to break their hearts.

She knocked on the front door and took a step back. She was so afraid, she knew they wouldn't judge her, but things would be different; it was inevitable. There was loud pounding of footsteps down the stairs before Ronald appeared at the door. Suzanne smiled and waved timidly before being pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Good to see you, Suzie," Ronald said before pushing her away and getting a good look at her.

"It's been a while," she agreed, pulling at the strings on her sweater. Ronald told her wait a moment and he disappeared into the house leaving the door open. Suzanne walked in and closed the door gently behind her. When she turned around there stood the entire family. She smiled and as they all ran to her, she held up a hand. "There's something I came for, or rather I came to tell you," she said staring intently at her shoes.

Suzanne ran a hand nervously through her beach blond hair and sighed heavily. "You should sit down," she told them as she still stood in place. They all looked at her before settling in their designated spots: Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the love seat by the fire, Ronald and Ginny on the floor with their backs against the couch that their three brother sat on. Suzanne moved across the room from then in an old rocking chair.

They all sat silently for a moment before Molly stood up and crossed the room, "Is everything alright Suzanne? Is your family alright?" she asked the concern now evident in her voice. Suzanne half smiled and nodded.

"Everyone's alright, but I wouldn't call them family," she said catching everyones' attention. "Please sit," she begged her aunt. She looked at them all and sighed, "Okay, here it goes," she started. "I'm not a Prewett," she told them.

"Oh, sweetie, yes you are. No matter what happened or what you did, you'll always be a Prewett," Arthur told her, leaning down onto his legs.

"NO!" she shouted, surprising them all, "No, I'm not. You were all wrong, I don't have the Prewett eyes or the temper of one." she paused again and looked at them all, "I have Riddle eyes and Riddle temper. I'm Tom Riddle's daughter not Gideon Prewett's," she told them a bit angrily before letting herself calm a bit. She turned to her aunt and uncle, "My parents lied to you, to all of you." She bowed her head in shame and a tear slid down her cheek. George and Ronald immediately stood and ran from the room. The tears were coming faster, and she could no longer hold them in. Her body shook as she cried quietly.

She was surprised to feel and light hand on her shoulder before looking up to see Ginny and hugging her. "It's okay. You didn't know, and you've become his polar opposite. You're more a Prewett now than ever," Suzanne smiled thankfully and pulled Ginny into a tighter hug.

"Thanks Gin, I love you, babe," she told her cousin. Ginny kissed her forehead and returned her cousin's smile.

Suzanne looked up to see Charlie and Bill walk over. Suzanne thought Bill would also be mad; his face was disfigured because of the dark side. Bill looked at her and smiled, "We've loved you for eighteen years, why would that change now?" he said and Charlie nodded. They both hugged her and exited the room, heading outside (no doubt to tell their families). Suzanne was left in the room with her aunt and uncle. She took a cautious look at them and then returned her gaze to her hands.

"Dear, by now you should know that we love more than anything. No stupid thing such as this will ever change that," her aunt told her, walking to her and hugging her kissing her cheek lightly.

Arthur stood and smiled at his niece, "We love you for who are you; not where you're from." He hugged her and left the room.

Suzanne sat alone for a moment before hearing a loud pop from the fireplace. She looked up immediately and saw none other than Harry Potter standing in the fireplace, coughing up a lung. She quickly got to him and pat him on the back, "You alright?" she asked him.

She'd never personally met Harry, but she'd heard about him and saw his picture in the paper. He coughed loudly one last time and a puff of smoke came out of his mouth. "I'm good now, thanks." He cleared his throat a few times and Suzanne walked back over to her chair and sat down, putting her head in her hands. "Who are you, anyway?" Harry asked timidly.

Suzanne looked up at him and smiled. "Sorry, I'm Suzanne," she said curtsying slightly to show her respect.

"You're Suzanne?" he asked raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Suzanne looked away nervously to nothing in particular and her eyes fell on the family portrait taken a year ago. She looked at it for a moment as tears ran down her cheeks, "It's a lie."

Harry looked up at her, astonished, "What?" he asked looking at the picture. "What are you airbrushed in?" he asked laughing a little.

She gave him a forced smile and shook her head slightly. "I'm not apart of this family. I'm not who I always thought I was," she said pushing the front door open violently and ran. She ran as fast as she could, over the hill in the Weasley's front lawn and sat facing the sunset. She collapsed to the ground in hysterics.

Moments later, Harry stood behind her breathing heavily, "Where the bloody hell did you learn to run like that?" he asked her breathlessly.

She didn't look at him, just muttered, "Muggles."

Harry realized she didn't want to talk at the moment and simply sat next to her. She looked over at him and smiled, "You're a good guy, Harry. You are a truly good person, you're a catch,"she smiled and patted his hand. "Why are you here, anyway?" she knew something had to be going on.

"Oh Ronald actually wanted me to come meet his favorite cousin," Harry said with a smile before realizing what he'd said and frowned a little. "Sorry," he whispered as an after thought.

She looked over at him and sighed, "I'm not his cousin."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain?"

She stared intently at the setting sun and smiled a little. She sighed before beginning and she told him everything. After she'd finished, she chanced a glance up at him.

"Well you're an overwhelming person," was all Harry could muster. He saw that he'd upset her and put a hand on her leg. "You're overwhelming in a good way. I enjoy being in your presence. Here, you find out that the dark lord is your father and you're afraid the people you call family won't love you anymore. I would fighting the thought to kill myself, you're a strong person. I can't help but admire that."

Suzanne smiled. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. She realized she'd unknowingly put her hand on his leg and they both froze and stared at one another. She looked at him and he at her, he leaned in and she did as well and when they both heard footsteps thudding down the stairs. They both immediately pulled apart and stared awkwardly around the room.

"Suzanne," she heard Ronald loudly call out and he dashed down the stairs. Strangely, he didn't seem all that angry. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think that I hated you because of your blood..." he cut himself off when he saw Harry sitting in the room. "Oh, hey." For some reason Ronald looked uncomfortable.

Suzanne smiled a little, "It's okay Ronald, he knows" she told him stifling a laugh. Ronald looked a little less uncomfortable, and gave them a small smile.

"You're okay with it?" Ronald immediately asked Harry, his eyes growing twice in size.

"You do have the emotional range of a teaspoon," Harry stated before he and Suzanne broke into a fit of laughter. "Of course I'm okay with it. Suzanne's a pretty cool girl, I think I can cut her some slack.  
Suzanne smiled and looked over at Harry, "Thanks," she said and for the first time she took a good look at Harry. He was incredibly sexy. He had dark hair that accented his incredible emerald green orbs. He was gorgeous. She bit her lip lightly before Ronald opened his big mouth.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ronald asked staring at her face then following her eyes to Harry.

"What? Nothing! I'm not doing anything!" she said suddenly unable to control the volume of her voice.


	2. A New Attraction

"What? Nothing! I'm not doing anything!" she said suddenly unable to control the volume of her voice.

**Chapter 2 : A New Attraction**

"Whatever," Ron mumbled under his breath as he looked over at Suzanne and rolled his eyes.

"Now, what the bloody hell are _you_ doing?!" Ron demanded as he looked over at Harry this time. He thought he was secretly checking Suzanne out, but Ron had seen it. "I'm out of here," he announced leaving the room.

A few moments later Mrs. Weasley peeked her head in, "Suzanne honey, the family has to run to Diagon Alley for a while, do you wish to join us?" she asked Suzanne.

She shook her head, "No thanks, Auntie," she said awkwardly. It felt weird to called Molly her auntie under the circumstances.

Harry looked at Molly and smiled, "Should I be going?" he asked standing up.

"Oh, no dear," she said shaking her head, "I would like someone to stay here with Suzanne." She told him before they watched each Weasley pass by the doorway and off to Diagon Alley. Molly was the last one to pass and she peeked in, "We should be gone the rest of the day. We'll probably go out for nice dinner or something," she smiled, "We'll bring back something if you like."

Suzanne looked up at her and smiled, "I'll whip something up," she said with a smile. She knew what they were doing. They needed time to think, the person who they'd called family all this time was the daughter of the worst wizard in the world. Molly nodded her head and left with the lock of the door.

Suzanne and Harry sat their for a moment in silence. "They're trying to get away from me," she said sadly looking down at the stained carpet.

Harry looked up at her and gave her a half smile, "Give them time. The Weasleys don't do well with change." he stated, and she looked over and smiled at him.

"You're right," she told him, as if he didn't know. "So what's new in your life Harry?" she asked him, wanting the subject to change immediately.

Harry looked at her and nodded his head. "So, what do you want to do all day?" he asked her, watching intently as she ran her hands through Newfy's rough hair.

She smiled slightly and looked up, "Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked.

He nodded his head and the two of them walked off. She didn't go on walks very often, she lived in the city, but when she could she'd never turn down the chance. As she stood up Newfy jumped eagerly to her side, thumping his huge webbed feet in place. She smiled, "Come on you goof," she laughed lightly and Newfy looked up and let his tongue hang freely out of his mouth.

Harry watched her intently. The beauty of her every movement left him agape. The way she talked, the way she moved; it simply astounded him. Was it possible he had feelings for the daughter of Voldemort? He would have questioned this years earlier, but now that Voldemort was dead he knew this wasn't planned. He smiled a little and she turned to him, "You coming?" she asked him with small smile and a wink.

Harry laughed nervously and cautiously followed her and Newfy. "So can I ask you something?" Harry asked nervously. He looked up and saw her nod. "DO you ever wish you could've spent time with your real dad?"

She looked at him and smiled. Truth was, she didn't really have an answer. She hadn't really thought about it, but now she was going to have to. "I think it would have been nice to know who he was earlier in my life, you know? Just to know. I wouldn't necessarily tell anyone, but I learned to love the guy I called Dad all my life and I would appreciate more."

Harry listened intently and when she was finally finished he looked over at her and smiled. "You're one of the strongest people I know," he told her. She looked back at him and smiled slightly. She tripped over a root and fell, tumbling down the small hill. "Oh shit!" Harry screamed as he ran down the hill after her. He put a hand down on either side of her and leaned in close to listen to her chest; he had to be sure she was breathing. He looked down at her as her eyes fluttered open.

"Are you alright?" he asked her urgently as he pushed a beach blond tress of hair out of her face. She was speechless and gazed up into his eyes.

"I'm much better," she said smiling shyly. Harry moved closer to her, hoping to taste her on his lips when Newfy came dashing down the hill barking frantically tumbling slightly. "Newfy, what are you doing, love?" she asked the dog, giggling. She looked up at Harry and he quickly moved out of the way so she could receive a kiss from her dog.

She smiled, "Come here, Newfy," she said using her baby voice and pursing her lips receiving yet another kiss from Newfy.

"I would've liked to have met you're parents; as I'm sure you would've" she said suddenly feeling stupid.

Newfy went dashing ahead of them and now she felt like they needed the conversation to keep from silence. She looked over at him and took a moment to admire his beauty. "So sexy" she thought aloud immediately turning red with embarrassment.

"Me?" he asked pointing a finger at his chest and looking around.

"Well yeah..." she answered awkwardly. There was a strange uncomfortable silence between them before she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked moving toward her and she looked up at him. Before he knew what hit him her lips were on his. It was a short kiss, more like peck, but it was just the invitation he needed. She was about to walk away when he grabbed her wrist and spun her around, pulling her close to his body. She could feel the heat penetrating from his body. They stood there for a moment.

"You're beautiful, full of spirit, and pretty damn close to incredible," he said looking into her eyes, burning his words into them.

"We need to get back to the house," she told him, sounding as if she'd just run a marathon. She was completely breathless.

"Why?" he asked her curiously, truly having no idea why.

She peered up at him behind long lashes and winked her eye and smirked mischievously. He still didn't really know what she meant, but figured she meant business when she called to Newfy and began walking back. He hurriedly caught up with her fast pace and in no time they were back at the Burrow.

"So what are we doing back here, exactly?" he asked her as he raised his eyebrow.

She looked up at him and smirked, "Well, what do you _want_ to do?" she asked him.

Harry turned a bright red before turning to her again and shrugging his shoulders. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, but he knew that's not she wanted to do. He doubted what she wanted to do and what she wanted to do would be the same thing.

"Well I know what I want to do," she said before sitting on the couch in the living room of the burrow.

What would happen if I kissed her? He wondered to himself. Would she be mad? This could be a very silent day if she got upset. Before he thought anymore about it, he found his lips pressed lightly on hers.

He slightly shut his eyes and before he knew it he could feel her kissing back, a sensation he hadn't at all expected. He brought his left hand lift to cup to her face lightly and her hands instinctively moved to his arms, and laid her hands gently on his biceps. The kiss was sweet and romantic. Suzanne felt Harry's tongue graze her bottom lip gently and she opened her mouth to let her tongue flirt with it. She let out a small moan and heard him growl lightly.

She tightened her grip on his biceps and pulled herself closer to him, bringing her body flush up against his.

She was enjoying this blissful moment when she heard a loud knock at the door. She pushed him away instinctively, and ran to the door. She thought it would be the Weasleys coming home, but she was extremely mistaken. She ran to the door and Newfy lying on the ground with a tall blond man standing pushing a cane into Newfy's back.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" she demanded angrily and knelt to Newfy.

"You can call me Malfoy," he told her, giving her a sly grin.

"Well Malfoy," she began, spitting his name like poison to her lips, "get your fucking foot off my dog, before I stick mine up your ass," she growled angrily.

He laughed a bit stiffly and looked up at her, "You won't disappoint us, I can tell."

"Who?" she asked angrily, pushing Newfy into the house and blocking him. Malfoy pushed his hair out of his face and as he did he revealed the large dark mark on his arm. As she gasped Malfoy noticed she'd seen the mark, and grabbed her arm and apparated them away.

From the other room Harry sat with his head in his hands, debating what he would say if she was upset about the kiss. He was tossed out of his daydream by the loud barking of Newfy from the front room. He ran to the dog and saw that Suzanne was gone.

Newfy ran around his legs and dug his teeth into Harry's trousers pulling him outside. "Suzanne," Harry screamed loudly.

There was no answer. Harry ran to the clock and saw that the Weasley's were on their way home.

Harry waited patiently by the door and Ronald was the first one to run in, and he didn't look happy. "Ronald," Harry said grabbing his best friends wrist and Ronald shook him free and ran upstairs. As he marched away, in came Hermione, but she too was much too angry to talk.

"GEORGE" Harry screamed. George ran to him, knowing something serious had happened. "George, Suzanne is gone! Somseone came to the door and took her."

George put his hand on Harry shoulder, "Calm donw," he said soothingly. "Who was at the door?" he asked.

"I don't know, all I heard was 'Get that cane off Newfy' or something like that," he said shaking her head.

George took a moment to take in all the information and then ran to get Ronald and Hermione.

"Where are we going?" Suzanne demanded shaking her head vigorously, trying to rid herself of the ropes she'd been bounded with.

Malfoy took a tighter hold of her and 'shhh'ed her. "We're here," he said as they were thrown to the solid, concrete.

"Ow, bloody hell, where are we?" she asked gazing around at the cold, dark place.

"Where we live," he said tapping three times on a large stone on the ground, and the dark place opened up to a large mansion.

"Okay, why the fuck did you bring me here?" Suzanne demanded still very confused.

He smiled and looked at her and extended his hand. "Name's Draco Malfoy, and I own you," he stated.


	3. An Owner of What?

He smiled and looked at her and extended his hand. "Name's Draco Malfoy, and I own you," he stated.

Chapter 3 : An Owner of What?

"Excuse me? You own me?" she demanded, stepping away from him in partial fear and partial astonishment.

"We all knew you were the daughter of Tom Riddle," he began, running a finger along the curves of her face. "Voldemort promised that if I could coax Snape to our side, I would be rewarded the one thing he can't have... his daughter. Luckily, you're my age," he smirked and pushed towards the immense mansion that stood before them.

"Get off me," she said collapsing to the ground so he could no longer push her. "Snape was never on your side," she said looking up at him and he lowered to pick her up.

"You're dad didn't know that," Draco stated matter of factly.

"But I do," she growled running away from him, only to find that he could move faster.

"Shame, isn't it?" he smirked running a hand lightly over her back. "Alright I guess I should go over your duties: you'll clean the house, do the dishes, you'll basically be my house elf. But because they've been outlawed, I now have you."

She wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face, or rather punch it off. But most of all she wanted to flip out at her "father" for allowing this to happen. Unfortunately, her father is dead, and she has no way of reaching him. So now she had to go along with this damn slave thing until she could find a way to escape it.

Draco walked up the stairs and pointed to a guest room, "This will be your room. You'll stay here almost every night unless I feel need to fulfill my lustful needs." He said the final part with such hatred; it made her cringe.

She walked into the room and looked around. The walls were painted a light green, with black trim and there was a huge snake figure carved into the ceiling. It was absolutely amazing. She then moved her way to the window and saw that she had an amazing view of the mountains. It was amazing and he must have noticed the astonishment on her face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked her, running a hand through his hair, nervously.

She nodded her head and touched the window lightly, yearning to be out there with the nature. It was then that she thought of how to escape. Her animagus was a black panther and she was pretty sure that they wouldn't notice if she left the premises as such. She tried to hide her excitement as she turned around and gave him a weak smile.

"There's a camera in this room, so I can watch your every move. You can't apparate off the premises," he said matter of factly. "My father is coming for dinner, there's a dress for you in the bureau." He turned and left her, with a small smile.

After he left, Suzanne walked over to the bureau and cautiously opened it, to see the dress. It was beautiful, a dark emerald green with a neck line dipping to her breast line. The neck line was lined in diamonds. The dress hung loosely on her and ended in frays at her knees. She looked admiringly at the dress and smiled lightly. She then saw that jewelry sat atop the bureau. There was a necklace with a heart made completely of diamonds, and a pair of diamond earring and matching ring and bracelet. She added that to her outfit, and found a pair of green flats she assumed she was supposed to wear. After dressing, applying makeup, and putting her hair up, she made her way to dinner.

She arrived down to the dining room before Draco's father. She smiled at Draco and spun around for him to see the outfit, "How do I look?" she asked him worriedly.

Draco smiled and had to control his breathing. She looked absolutely amazing, it took his breath away. "Wow, you look incredible," he told her honestly. There was no denying how gorgeous she looked.

She smiled and walked to him, with a smile on her face and stood beside him. She figured he bought her a beautiful outfit, shoes and jewelry the least she could do was pretend like she like him. "Ready?" she asked him.

"Are you?" he challenged, smirking slightly before smiling. Suzanne felt a weird tingling sensation when he smiled at her and immediately tried to push it away. The feeling left when she heard a knocking at the door. She went to get it and Draco grabbed her wrist, "Father will open it," he told her. She nodded her head and took her place beside him.

To her surprise, she felt his hand lightly graze hers. She looked at him and he smiled before lacing his fingers with hers and giving her hand a light squeeze.

"This is her?" Draco heard his father spit out acidly. "This?" he spat looking disgusted at the thought.

"Better watch your mouth asshole," Suzanne muttered angrily.

"What was that?" Lucius demanded glaring at Suzanne.

"I got most of my powers from my father, so I'd watch what I say if I were you," she stated loudly and clearly. Draco smirked a little and gave her hand and thankful squeeze.

"Luckily she's hot," Lucius spat, looking Suzanne up and down, licking his lips. "When do I get my turn with her?" he asked his son.

Suzanne looked immediately at Draco, hurt evident in her eyes. He looked back and tried to apologize with his eyes, but she didn't accept. "If you'll excuse me I must check on supper," she spat turning and disappearing into the kitchen.

She emerged a few moments later and, to her surprise, Lucius was gone. "Where your father?" she asked Draco, a look of sheer disgust on her face.

"I sent him home," he stated, "he won't return after what I said to him. I'm sorry he treated you like that," he finished.

Suzanne looked at him and smiled, "Thanks," she muttered under her breath.

Suzanne and Draco ate the food that their chef had prepared. The chef also brought out some fine wine for the two to share, and Suzanne had more than her fair share. Because she was so small, it didn't take much to get her very drunk.

She stared stupidly over at him and laughed, "Did you know I thought about shagging Harry Potter last week?" she laughed before putting a finger to her lips, "But don't tell anyone."

He looked at her and shook his head, "You're smashed," he told her.

"I want to shag you," she told him as she kissed his neck.

He tried to push her away, without success. He didn't want to do something with her that she might regret in the morning, but he'd wanted her in the way she wanted him tonight. He was afraid he'd be unable to deny her.

Suzanne continued kissing his neck, working her way up to his ear. She lightly bit at his ear before whispering, "I want you."

Draco had been able to withstand her until now. He turned to her and looked from her lips to her eyes, as she leaned into him. She laid a gentle hand on his cheek, "You've been incredible to me, and I want to show you how much I appreciate it. I'm falling in love with you, Draco Malfoy," she told him.

She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her, "So, fuck me," she whispered seductively into his ear.


	4. On to the Main Event

She grabbed his collar and pulled him to her, "So, fuck me," she whispered seductively into his ear.

**Chapter 4 : On to the Main Event**

"You're too drunk," he told her as he walked away from the table with some of the dishes. She grabbed the rest of the dishes and followed him.

"I'm sober enough to know that I want you. Oh, and I can walk a straight line," she told him with a smirk as she walked the straight lines that connected the tiles of the kitchen floor.

He looked over at her and laughed, "I can see that. I just don't want you to regr-." He was unable to finish his sentence as she leaned in and kissed him.

"I won't regret it," she told him with an innocent smile on her face.

Suzanne was hoping that she was fooling Draco. She needed to gain his trust to get back to her family, and more importantly Harry. She needed to get out and she couldn't think of any other way.

She walked up to him and put a hand lightly on Draco's chest, "Afraid you won't want to let me go?" she asked running her finger in small circles on his chest.

Draco rolled his eyes, he felt that she was up to something, but perhaps it was just the alcohol talking.

Suzanne left the room and made her way up to the room Draco put her in. She ran her hand along the bed, feeling the velvet sheets on her smooth skin. She knew she would get caught, and although she didn't want to have sex with Draco, she needed to get out of here. She thought by now Harry would be here. It had been almost a week and there was still no sign of Harry or any of her family to come save her.

It only took a few moments for Draco to follow her. He watched as she sat on her bed deep in thought. "I figured your family would be here by now," he seemed to know exactly what to say to make her angry.

She took a deep breath and stood up to look him in the eye, "And where is your dearest family?" she retorted sarcastically.

He glanced at her and his once kind eyes turned to a darker more intense color, "Because of your little boyfriend, my mother and father are both gone. Father was killed by your precious Potter and mother couldn't live without father and she killed herself." Draco didn't look up at Suzanne as he spoke. Tears began to form in his eyes, and he'd be damned if she let him see her cry. "Return to your bed chamber at once," he yelled angrily in a failed attempt to make the tears not show.

She glared at him and stormed off to her room. The amount of the drinking she'd done that night put her immediate asleep.

She woke the next morning with no recollection of what happened the night before. She walked downstairs in a bit of a daze.

Draco wasn't downstairs when she woke up, that she was rather thankful for. But he arrived only moment later, "Good day," he said. That's all he said, but he seemed unhappy.

"Draco," she said catching his attention, "what happened last night?" she asked him curiously not remembering much of anything.

"Nothing," he stated simply before grabbing some tea and returning to bed. Suzanne was left in the large room alone. She didn't know what happened, but he wasn't happy about it at all, something upset him last night.

She sighed. The truth was, she was learning rather quickly to like Draco, perhaps even love him.

She hadn't thought about it before now, and she needed to tell him.

Suzanne ran from the table and up to Draco's room and knocked rapidly on the door. No answer. "Draco!" she screamed and knocked harder on the door.

After a few moments he finally opened the door. He stood in front of her in his robe with only a pair of briefs on below. He wiped his eyes carelessly, "What?!" he demanded angrily.

"I wanted to talk to you," her eyes never leaving his face.

"Then talk," he told her not looking at her.

Suzanne had always been a rather bold girl, and didn't choose to change this now. She pushed passed him and stood in his room. "I don't remember inviting you in," he said angrily.

"You didn't have to. I'll talk, you'll listen, then I'll leave if you wish," she said with a small curtsy.

He scoffed and sat down on his bed and she began. "I don't know what happened last night, I don't remember. But I said something that must have upset you. What did I say?" she asked him. He didn't answer. "Fine, don't tell me. I just came up here to tell you something. And before I lose my nerve, I must tell you. Draco, I hated you for taking me away and keeping me prisoner in this house," she gesticulated obnoxiously. "But something has changed, and I saw it last night and I saw it in your eyes today. I love you, Draco. I don't know what happened last night, but I honestly didn't want to hurt you," she said as tears streamed down her face. She curtsied and walked to the door.

"Since when?" he asked just above a whisper.

She turned and looked at him, "A while."

She turned to leave again and he grabbed her arm and twirled her around to look at him. They were face to face, only inches from one another. "I chose to keep you here. They wanted to keep you with Gregory Goyle, but you were much to beautiful for that. I couldn't let you become his love slave." His announcement cut through her like a knife. She looked into his eyes.

"Do you only love me because I am a Riddle?" Suzanne asked, not sure if she wished for the answer.

"I love you because you are a Prewett," he told her and he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

She looked at him for a moment and smiled. She then removed his robe and pushed him against the bed. "I ask you know, with all my heart, make love to me. I'll show you how much I love you, if you do the same for me."

She spoke with such love and adoration and he looked at her and smiled.

She looked into his eyes and kissed him. He returned her kiss, pulling her close to him and loving her for all she is worth.


	5. Love Me Now and Forever

She looked into his eyes and kissed him. He returned her kiss, pulling her to him and loving her for all she is worth.

Chapter 5 : Love Me Now and Forever

Suzanne pulled away and walked out of Draco's room, leaving a dumbstruck man alone his bed chamber.

She walked quietly back to her room and stood in front of the mirror. "I can't let him love me," she told herself, making excuses. "If I allow that to happen what will happen to Harry. He'll never forgive me," she said suddenly feeling very guilty. She sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. She shook her head and began to sob silently. She was so confused. Here she was falling in love with the wrong man. She should be with Harry, that only makes sense. Harry would never hurt her, he truly cared about her, but what about Draco? He loved her too, didn't he?

She growled at herself and looked at herself in the mirror again. "You know me better than anyone," she told her image, "So, tell me what should I do?" she asked. She sighed again and laid her head on her pillow.

She let herself fall asleep thinking of it hoping to have a revelation in her sleep. No such luck.

She woke the next morning and walked downstairs. She took a hangover potion before breakfast and headed down. She wasn't sure how things would play out after last night. She crossed her fingers that all would be okay, but she wasn't counting on it.

"Good morning," she smiled as she grabbed some tea from the kettle and a biscuit from the counter and sat at her usual spot at the table.

Draco looked up and smiled from "The Quibbler". "This Luna is quite a loon," he said hoping to make conversation.

Suzanne smiled, "Yeah, well Ron used to always tell me I was a lot like her." She was always very spacey and in her own world, hence the reason for Ron's comment.

Breakfast was silent and uneventful, much to the dismay of Suzanne. She wanted to ask him what happened last night. Had she disgusted him? Or perhaps she insulted him? She couldn't ask him for one reason: she was scared of the answer. She loved him and she put herself out there for him the prior night and he turned her down.

She stood from the table and cleaned her dishes the muggle way so she could have more time to think. "I'm going to go shower," she told him, just like every other morning.

The beautiful emerald tub seemed much more inviting than the tile shower that day so she decided a bath would be better. She began to hum a tune as she removed her clothes and lit candles around to tub to relax her.

She was so preoccupied with the candles she didn't even hear the door creak open. She began to lightly sing the melody she'd been humming, "Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you..." she sang silently.

Her eyes began to tear up and she closed them. As she did so, Draco removed his clothes and moved to where she was relaxing and kissed her lightly. Suzanne's eyes popped open with fear and she saw Draco and hurriedly pushed him away. "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded wiping the tears from her stained face.

"What I wanted to do yesterday," he simply said before leaning down and kissing her again. "I love you, Suzanne. I knew that yesterday and frankly, I've known that for a while. But this is our first time, I want it to be special; yesterday didn't seem like the right time."

She looked at him and smiled. "Wow," she said practically speechless. She laughed and pulled his face down to hers.

He pulled away from her, "Finish," he said motioning to the tub and walking away. "I'll wait out here," he said motioning to his room.

Suzanne quickly bathed and put a robe on over herself and walked into Draco's room. He had his back to her, he was rummaging through his drawers, "Planning something?" she practically whispered. He chuckled and turned to look at her.

She went and sat on the bed playing with the emerald and ivory sheets. She sighed and looked up at him, "You want this? You're sure?" she said, her voice shaky with confusion.

He walked over to the bed, and sat beside her, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "More than anything," he said before capturing her lips in his. The kiss was sweet at first before becoming passionate and wanting.

Draco laid Suzanne back onto the bed and began to kiss her jawline down to her neck. He slowly traced her body with his fingers. She giggled and looked up at him. "What are you doing?" she asked putting her hands on his chest.

"Trying to seduce you," he smirked. She laughed lightly and looked back over at him.

"You don't need to try, baby," she whispered in his ear and bit the lobe lightly.

He laughed and flipped her on her back. Suzanne laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a passionate and loving kiss. Draco began to kiss down her chest before capturing the nipple of her small breast in his mouth, causing it go hard and then moving and doing the same to the other. She sighed with pleasure, and began to massage his shoulders.

Draco pulled the towel away from her body and took a look at her. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. She was truly beautiful and he was going to show her how beautiful she was.

She looked away shyly and bit her lower lip, obviously nervous about something. "What's wrong?" he asked, leaning down to look into her eyes.

She shook her head, "nothing," she muttered under her breath.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked pulling away.

She shook her head furiously, "Oh no! Not at all! I just..." she sighed heavily and looked back at him, "I want to be memorable, and I've never done this before," she said almost ashamed.

Draco leaned into her and laughed lightly, "Saying that made you memorable; it shows you actually give a shit."

She smiled and pulled his head down to hers so their lips could touch. Draco let his hands wander her body, discovering her every curve. He didn't want to ever forget this moment.

Suzanne pushed him away for a moment, leaving him dazed and confused. She then kissed her way down his body and licked in his belly button. He moaned and she smiled into her kisses. She continued her journey down his body and kissed the tip of his member. He sucked in a breath and she put her mouth over the head, playing with it with her tongue. She felt him harden and thrust the entire thing into her mouth. She massaged his sac and sucked his member and waas rewarded with moans. Draco was about to let loose when he pulled her off. "Not like this," he told her.

She smiled and laid on her back and opened her legs. He put his member at her entrance and pushed into her. She inhaled sharply and he froze. "Just give me a minute" she told him. He paused and waited until she nodded her head for him to move on. When he got the okay, he began a rhythmic pace and she moaned and thrust up to meet him halfway.

And that was the night that Suzanne fell in love with Draco. It wasn't until three years later that she saw her family again...

**Three Years Later**

"Suzanne," Draco said getting down on one knee with a ring extended in front of him, "Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Suzanne's mouth dropped open and a smile spread rapidly across her face, "YES!" she screamed, jumping up and down. Draco smiled and kissed her.

They decided to tell her family together. She called her relatives and they decided they would all meet at the Weasley's house, because most of her family was Weasley/Prewett.

Draco looked at her as they stood in front of The Burrow. "Have you talked to them since I took you?" he asked nervously.

"Would you relax? It's going to be fine."

She knocked on the door and Ronald came to the door. "What's he do-?" he began, but was immediately cut off by Suzanne.

"Hello Ron, you remember Draco," I said linking my arm with his. Ron looked at them and sighed.

"Yeah, hi Draco," he said forcing a smile to his face.

When the family had gathered Suzanne took Draco's hand and held up her left hand and everyone gasped. "My baby," her mother exclaimed and ran to hug her. It was then that Suzanne saw Harry for the first time, and she looked away. He smiled and held up his hand as well and Ginny walked over and took his hand. Suzanne smiled and as her mother pushed away she ran to Ginny and Harry and congratulated them. And a song played in the background...

"_And in this crazy life_

_And through these crazy times_

_It's you, it's you_

_You make me sing_

_You're every line_

_You're every word_

_You're everything..."_

Everything - Michael Buble


End file.
